


Unexpected (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [10]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Fluffvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Two sisters finally introduce their boyfriends to each other only to find they might just know each other already.
Relationships: Antisepticeye / OC, Antisepticeye / Original Female Character(s), Wilford Warfstache / OC, Wilford Warfstache / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember.
> 
> Day 10: Double Date

Salacia and her boyfriend of the past year were shopping in the mall one evening. Just browsing the shops until their dinner reservation time. Salacia rested her head on his shoulder with his arm around her waist as they walked she smiled and leaned up pecking his cheek. 

“I haven’t seen my sister in ages. Ever since she got that job across town. We’ve been working so hard we haven’t been able to do much more than text each other and occasionally call.” She said, “I’m really excited to meet this new guy of hers too.” She said. 

Wilford nodded, “Do you think she’ll like me?” He asked, he hadn’t met her sister yet either. 

“I know she will. I mean I adore you.” Salacia said and pecked his cheek again. 

She checked her phone. “It’s about that time. You ready to head to the restaurant?” She asked. 

“Ready when you are.” He said and led her out of the mall. 

—

Wilford and Salacia were a little late to the restaurant so her sister Ere and her new boyfriend were already there. The hostess led them back to their private table. Salacia hurried over after calling her sister’s name. The brunette at the table stood up and the girls wrapped their arms around each other. They began to exclaim happily how excited they were at seeing each other again. 

“Oh, Ere, this is my boyfriend Wilford!” Salacia said turning and motioning to her pink haired boyfriend who was stock still, stunned at something, “Wilfy?”

“This is my boyfriend Anti!” Ere said at the same time turning to motion to her green haired boyfriend who was sitting down at the table, stiff with shock, “Babe?” 

The girls noticed the guys were staring at each other. Salacia and Ere shared a look.

“Do you two...know each other?” Salacia asked. 

“He’s psychotic you/ye know that right?!” The guys exclaimed to the girls at the same time. 

Salacia and Ere just giggled as Salacia pulled Wilford down into a chair. She pecked his cheek. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Anti. I hope you make my sister very happy. Otherwise you’ll understand that Wilford isn’t the crazy one here.”  
She said with a pleasant smile. 

Anti stared at her, did she just...threaten him?

“Same goes for you Wilford.” Ere said sipping her water. 

The girls began to chat happily about their men and what drew each of them to them. The guys just sat there in an awkward silence. How could they chat casually when they knew all they did about each other. This was so unexpected. 

This was going to be the longest dinner of their lives.


End file.
